disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Deep Dive
"Deep Dive" is the second segment of the forty-seventh episode of Star vs. the Forces of Evil. It premiered on November 16, 2017 alongside "Night Life", and is the second segment of the twelfth episode in the third season. Synopsis Star’s sleep-portaling becomes a danger, and she decides to put a stop to it. Plot Star has Marco and Janna with her to recap what has been happening with her lately and they agree that she must go to sleep and figure out where she is trying to go when she is in her butterfly form. Janna decides to hypnotize her, which she gives an example of by putting Marco to sleep after snapping her fingers and saying "chickenbutt", and they attach her shell phone to her head so that they can see where she is going. After going to sleep, Star wastes not time in transforming and flying away. Marco and Janna witness Star flying through different portals to various dimensions before coming across a giant glowing one in the middle of space. Despite Marco not wanting her to, Star goes through it and drops the phone, cutting off the signal. Star returns to normal and finds herself in the realm of magic, which has since recovered after Toffee's defeat, and is greeted by the baby millhorses that inhabit the world. She is greeted by a much older millhorse who reveals that she was the one that Star created during the events of "The Battle for Mewni" to revive her wand. Star wishes to return home, but the millhorse insists that she stay and, in an almost dreamlike trance, she agrees. Back in Star's room, Marco panics as he realizes that he cannot use the dimensional scissors to reach Star. As a last resort, Marco picks up Star's wand and, to his and Janna's surprise, conforms to him. Marco decides to use the all seeing eye spell where he spontaneously receives glowing crescent marks on his cheeks. Back in the magic realm, Star has completely forgotten her name and everything else. Marco appears through the all seeing eye to tell Star to come home. She remembers and transforms; taking off through a portal back to her own room. Star arrives to see her room in disrepair, but is glad to see Marco and Janna are okay. Her wand reconforms to her and she reveals a new ability. Transforming between Mewman and butterfly forms at will. When Marco expresses some slight reluctance that Star's problems are not over, she and Janna put him to sleep with "chickenbutt". Cast *Eden Sher as Star Butterfly *Adam McArthur as Marco Diaz *Abby Elliott as Janna Ordonia *Jeffrey Tambor as Glossaryck *Kate Higgins as Millhorse Trivia *Marco uses the Wand for the first time in this episode. *Janna visits Mewni for the first time. *Marco is revealed to be under hypnosis by Janna, falling unconscious whenever she snaps her fingers and says the word "chickenbutt". *The front cover of Janna's book on hypnotism bears an image similar to Bill Cipher from the Disney Channel animated series Gravity Falls. Gallery Deep Dive 18.jpg Deep Dive 19.jpg|"We have liftoff." Deep Dive 14.jpg Deep Dive 20.png Deep Dive 21.png Deep Dive 15.png Deep Dive 16.png Deep Dive 17.png Deep Dive 1.jpg|Marco hesitates Deep Dive 2.jpg|The wand transforms Deep Dive 3.jpg Deep Dive 4.jpg Deep Dive 5.jpg Deep Dive 6.jpg Deep Dive 7.jpg|Marco casting the All Seeing Eye spell Deep Dive 9.jpg Deep Dive 10.jpg Deep Dive 11.jpg Deep Dive 12.png Deep Dive 13.jpg External links *Deep Dive at the Star vs. the Forces of Evil Wiki Category:Star vs. the Forces of Evil episodes